HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!
by pokemaster101
Summary: 6th story. Ash, Misty, Gary, Leaf, Delia, Professor Oak, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Kenny and all of the Pokemon's birthdays. 1st chapter uploaded on my birthday, namely, rite now! 8D May have romance. Rated K  to be safe  like for kissing  14ch
1. Ash

_~HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAT TO ME-EE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yay! I'm 14! (I was 13 when I wrote this. XD)_

_News: the 1__st__ isshu (unova) episode nx year will be ash battling the 2__nd__ isshu (unova) gym leader_

Me: aw…im gunna miss being 13

Leaf: yea…Im gunna miss being my age too…

Everyone: yea…

Everyone including Me: T_T…

Me: disclaimer please Gary

Gary: Pokemaster101 doesn't own Pokemon, but if she did, every1 wud be a couple

Everyone besides Me: …..

Me: well, at least I'm happy. XD speaking of happy, im making a new story called 'Happy Birthday To Me'. I told u I'd upload the first chapter on my birthday (Still 13 now, tho. XD).

Ash – 15, turning 16 (saying this 4 each person each chapter)

**Chapter 1: Ash**

(Poo: ok. NOW I'm typing this when I'm 14 ^.^)

ASH'S POV

Huh? Where am I?

I looked into the meadow ahead of me. It was a radiant green with daffodil puffs flying everywhere. The sun was out, but it was nice. It was a little windy considering the fact that the tiny, white daffodil puffs were gently flying by.

I walked into it, enjoying the nice weather. But I started to contemplate something that which led me to be puzzled. 'How did I get here when I just arrived in Pallet Town?' I don't remember seeing a meadow as luscious as this before, or, have I been too busy? I was, indeed, having fun; playing with my friends: Gary and Leaf.

I walked across the meadow and stood at it's center, breathing in the freshness of it all.

Then, everything started to speed up. Soon, I saw myself when I was four; playing peek-a-boo with my mom. (Poo: u can only remember from when u was 3 or 4 and up.)

It was all so fast; I didn't have time to think!

I was five: playing with Professor Oak's pokemon.

Six: swimming in Pallet Lake

Seven: playing hide-n-seek with Gary and Leaf

And then the memories all came by in a rush; not stopping for even a second, until the very end.

I saw myself walking into Pallet Town. I saw Gary and Leaf, playing with their pokemon: Umbreon and Espeon. I walked up to them.

Wait a second…didn't that just happen today? Total déjà vu…

_**~Time Skip~**_

I was walking into bed, closing off the light.

^.^.^.^.^

I woke up.

'What was all that about?' I thought as I got up and got ready for the day ahead of me.

"Ash, honey?" called my mom.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Can you give these to Professor Oak, please? He said it was important that I give these herbs to him. I have to run an errand." She said, and then I heard a door slam.

'…ok…'

I walked downstairs to find the basket full of fresh herbs from my mom's garden; but why would it be important for Professor Oak to have these herbs?' I contemplated while I walked out and to his laboratory.

^.^.^.^.^

When I got there, I knocked; remembering my manners.

No response.

I hesitated before opening the door.

"Hello? Professor? I brought you the herbs mom said you wanted." I called as I shut the door. I walked into the living room. It was very dark.

'Wait, isn't it morning? …oh.' The blinds were closed. I decided to turn on the light…

"**SURPRISE!"**

I jumped at least a foot in the air; especially because three voices came from right next to me, blasting my poor eardrums.

I then heard laughter. All of my friends were there; Misty, Gary, Leaf, Brock, May, Drew, Max, Dawn and Kenny. I saw mom and Professor Oak as well. So, that's why she made me do this 'errand'.There were even my smaller pokemon, including Pikachu. I was too contemplated this morning to notice him missing this morning.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ASH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

"Are you-" Gary started.

"Don't even." Giggled Leaf.

I saw that they and Misty were the ones next to me.

"Come on Ash!" Misty said. "Let's open your presents!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the pile of presents on the Professors coffee table. I blushed. "I can't believe that you're sixteen now, birthday boy!" She winked at me. What does that mean, anyway?

But, the moment that she'd said 'birthday boy', a thought struck me. The dreams that I had this morning, they were all revolving all about my birthdays and what I did on those days. I can't believe I've forgotten my own birthday! I guess those dreams were to remind me. I cracked a smile, both at what Misty did and of a thought that had just came to me. 'The human mind can tell you more than what you think.'

^.^.^.^.^

_4pg. a little shorter, but it's not gonna be a LONG story. So…_

Me: hmm…9 min. of my b-day left and 2 upload this…

Ash: woo! My b-days rocked!

Me/Ash: REVIEW! ^.^


	2. Misty

_Oy! Sorry for not updating in a while. I had family issues… I don't know what to do for news anymore. I don't watch pokemon-_

Everyone: WHAT!

_-but I still read fanfics. 0.0 Anyways, I started a DeviantART account (check my profile for details). I'm xxhazelXchikaxx and I'm gonna post my first drawing this week. _

_I just read and write pokemon stories now but I'm gonna try watching it again. I guess it's because I, for some reason, like Gary now._

Everyone except Gary: …..

Gary: Hey! I'm better now!

_I don't know why, though… Plus, that makes me wanna make olrivalshipping stories now; and I have a few in mind. I'm also reading oldrivalshipping now. I don't know when it started; probably a few months ago, I guess._

Gary: ~blushes~

_News: (just saw on bulbapedia looking for Tracey's age) Brock was taken from the anime because they were worried it would be called racist. Check out the whole thing on the bottom of Tracey Sketchit's biography on _

Me: and without further ado, Gary, please do the disclaimer.

Gary: ~still blushing~ pokemaster101 doesn't own pokemon.

Ash; on with the story!

Me: Ash, Misty, Gary and Leaf are turning 16; May and Drew are turning 13; Max is turning 10; Dawn and Kenny are turning 11; Delia is turning 35; Professor Oak is turning 56; Tracey is turning…bulbapedia doesn't say his age, so…22, I guess.

**Warning****: **There is mild cursing.

P.S. I'd like to thank everyone who's read, review, favorite, and alerted my stories and pen name. It means a lot to me for you guys to go out of your way to at least look at this. 8)

**Chapter 2: Misty**

MISTY'S POV

I woke up to the sun blazing its light onto my eyes. Damn it! I turn the other way, trying to get some more sleep. I looked at the clock. It said: 7:04am. Ugh. I don't want to get up this early, even though I sometimes normally do. So, I fall asleep again.

This time when I wake up, it's from a presence of someone. I can feel their breath on my face. I slowly open my eyes to see beautiful brown eyes staring into mine. So, I did what any other person would do. I bit their nose and watched them yelp and fall back.

Should've known. It was my friend for six years, Ash Ketchum. Since when does he wake up before me; and _why_ was he that close to me? I'm kind of scared to find out.

I look at the clock again. It was now 1:02pm. What the hell? I shot up and a wave of dizziness swept over me. Ugh, I forgot about that. Where did the time go? I'm guessing Ash just woke not too long ago and decided to bug me. Great.

I saw him start to get up and I look at him with an eyebrow raised. He looked at me funny. I pointed to both of our faces, back and forth. His eyes widened and he blushed. What?

"Um…why were you close to me just now?" I ask.

"…Um…" He looks away; and before I can do anything, he runs out of my room, leaving me bewildered.

'…Okay…' I thought.

I get out of bed and make it. Then I grab my clothes and walk into my bathroom, but not before closing and locking both my room and bathroom door. After I shower, I brush my teeth and change.

Since today is my birthday, I've decided to change a bit. I wear a blue T-shirt that has an oceanic blue teardrop with a Marill jumping inside of it and matching blue shorts with vertical teardrops along the sides. I leave my hair down, combing it from my bed head.

I walk out of my bathroom and open my door to see Ash standing there, about to knock. He blushes and runs back downstairs. Ok, what is going on with that boy? Was he going to ask me something about my birthday? I narrow my eyes at that thought. Hm…

I follow him downstairs to see him sitting in the kitchen. He smiles softly when he sees me and pats the chair next to me. I walk over and sit down. In front of me are chocolate pancakes. Yum!

"I…um…made you pancakes." Ash said softly to me.

I freeze, my fork an inch away from my mouth, and look over at him.

His now apparent blush deepens. "Daisy showed me how."

'Daisy? Why would she…?' Then it hit me. 'Grr…' I look at Ash again. He stares at me with hopeful eyes. I didn't want him to be upset, so I ate it. Surprisingly, it was really good. I ate the whole thing and thanked Ash and hugged him. I didn't want to outwardly hug him, but I couldn't help it. Besides, he looked so cute with that blush on his face.

Yes, I like him. It shouldn't be a surprise by now, considering it's been six years I've had my crush. …I think it's grown from it, though. Hehehe…I think I love him. I'll never admit it out loud, but I'm fine thinking about it.

I let go and he seems dazed. Eh? I roll my eyes playfully and pat his cheek to wake him up.

"Aww."

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

I turn around to see my older sisters, Daisy Lily, and Violet. They're better and nicer to me than when I was ten, but they're still annoying, though.

And that's _exactly_ what they're being right now. They walk closer and they each kiss me on the cheek, then saying that I'm growing up. Ash and I blush.

"Misty," Daisy starts, "even though you're sixteen today, doesn't mean you're aloud to do certain things.

**That's it!**

I jumped up and was about to tell her off with my very non-conservative mouth, when Ash pulled me gently back down to my seat.

"Thanks Ash!" Daisy giggled.

I gave her a death glare.

She looks over at me. "Oh, you know I'm just kidding around, Misty. But, it is my job to be the adult here and tell you what's right and not right."

She had me there. She _is_ the eldest of all four of us.

"Ash, may you take Misty to the pool please?"

I got suspicious and stared at her. She grinned at me.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Oh nothing!" She sing-sang as she left the room.

I was about to go after her when Ash grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the pool area. I let him because of the fact that I was a little dazed that we were holding hands.

When we got to the pool, Ash walked me to the edge and gently pulled me in. we both fell in the water and I was caught off guard, but with my training, I was able to hold in my breath. Ash looked like he was doing fine. Now why did he make us go in the pool? Oh he was so going to get it… Speaking of Ash, where is that boy? He was just next to me! I narrowed my eyes. I swam up.

But before I could reach halfway up, Gyarados suddenly swam under me and I fell onto its back. It then jumped from the water high into the air. We were a few feet from the ceiling. I took a deep breath, trying to get air into my lungs. Then I saw streamers and balloons. I looked down.

"SURPRISE!"

All of my family and friends were there. But how di they all get here and set everything up? Come to think of it, it was dark in here when Ash and I first walked in.

I saw him standing next to Gary, Leaf, and Daisy. Gyarados splashed back into the water and gently set me down. I rubbed his head. Then I went to them.

"Sorry lil sis, but I had to distract you. We weren't done setting this place up for the party. Ash helped as well." Daisy said.

Ash blushed. "Well…

"Aww…" Leaf said.

He blushed crimson.

"C'mon Leaf," Gary chuckled, "lets leave these two alone." And with that, he grabbed Leafs arm and pulled her away, well, she was half skipping because she was so happy, so she ended up pulling Gary. That made me chuckle. I turned back to Ash. He was still blushing.

"…Sorry I did those things this morning. I was supposed to keep you occupied, but I wanted to see you, so I watched you sleep. Then I was going to apologize, but…your outfit…" He was now blushing scarlet.

I smiled and walked up to him and had the courage to give him a peck on the cheek. He seemed dazed. Hey! He likes me! I grinned.

"I love you too." I said. The expression on his face was one he has always wanted to hear all along.

^.^.^.^.^

_Poke and a little oldrivalshipping! (I couldn't resist! XD)_

Me: try to guess my first drawing!

Ash: a ditto?

Gary: a dense idiot? ~points 2 Ash behind his back~

Leaf: a person?

Misty: a pokemon

Everyone else: someone or something from a different show?

Me: u'll have 2 wait and c 2 find out! ;)


	3. Gary

_Woo! Go manga! 8D_

_I've been reading a lot of manga fanfics lately. Now I want to finish watching it on Youtube. _

_Btw, for Ash's real birthday (May 22), I might make a birthday one-shot for him; otherwise I'll just say that Ch.1 of HBTM was his birthday one-shot._

_Btw #2, last chapter was 5pg. Sorry. I was in a rush._

_News: I'm going to type a few chapters on my laptop before I upload one now. It makes things easier when it gets too long from the last update. _

Me: next up is...GARY!

Gary: …..

Me: what?

Leaf: he's just being dumb

Gary: I know you are

Leaf: watch your back boy.

Gary: …..

Me: ~whistles~

Leaf: Pokemaster101 doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: well, enjoy!

Ash (back round): on with the story!

Misty (back round): shush Ash!

**Chapter 3: Gary**

GARY'S POV

_Hmm…Pallet Lake…it's so…peaceful in the morning._

I was currently sitting down with my knees up and with my elbows on them and my head on top, gazing at Pallet Lake. It's called Pallet Lake here, but in a few miles or so, it's just the ocean.

I woke up early this morning, around 7:00am, wanting to get outside. I don't think anyone knows I'm here, not even Grandpa; and I tell him everything. He's the only one I got left now… **(1)**

I have two childhood friends, Leaf Green and Ash Ketchum. They're like brother and sister to me. But for Leaf, I…um…well…I don't know, but something's different since the years went by. But she's still Leaf. I don't know how to explain it, though. **(2)**

Today's my sixteenth birthday. Man…I still remember when I was six! I was still a child. Of course, I'm still a child, but in general, I'm not.

It's 10:00am now. Where did the time go? I must have been daydreaming. The sunrise this morning was beautiful. It still is right now. I closed my eyes, just listening to the sounds of Pallet Lake and the Pokemon nearby.

People say I've changed over the years. I think it's true. When I was younger, I used to tease my friends. I don't know why. I guess I was just mad. Either that or I was just bored. I don't remember… What's happening to me? Is it that when you get older you forget more; or is it that you realize stuff more because you've matured?

I breathed in the fresh air.

It's the latter.

"…Leaf, I know you're there. You can come out now."

I heard a rustling behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her sit down to my left.

"You're getting better."

I smiled a small smile.

"What are you doing here, birthday boy?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"So, why didn't you?"

"…Be quiet."

She smirked. She then turned towards Pallet Lake and watched it with me. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why are you out here, sweetie pie?"

Tch. Another one of her nickname for me. I narrowed my eyes at her. She smiled with her eyes like slits. (a little open; like how Brocks eyes are.) She patted my shoulder.

10:30am. Its already been a half hour already? Damn…

"Please tell me?" she smiled sweetly, like the puppy dog eyes look.

I rolled my eyes. She never leaves me alone until she gets all of the answers she questions with. "Just watching the sunrise."

"That was four hours ago."

Seriously? How long have I been daydreaming!

"Hey! You haven't eaten anything today! That's it mister." She grabbed my arm- "You're coming with me!" –and pulled me up and dragged me to her house.

I _was_ hungry. But I was still in my little fantasy world to say anything. It was a good way to not think about food so my stomach won't growl like Ash's always does.

We went in but I didn't do anything.

"Hi Leaf! Back so soon? Oh! Hello Gary!" Leaf's mom narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "What have I told you about bringing boys home with you, young lady?"

Wait, what?

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Aw, c'mon mom! He's like only the fifth boy I've brought home this week. It's no big deal."

Her mom put a hand on her chest, where her heart was.

What the hell? I backed away from her. She turned towards me and smiled. "Just kidding!" She poked my nose. Typical Leaf.

"Leaf!" Mrs. Green yelled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Leaf smiled sheepishly. "Sorry mom."

Her mom sighed and turned to me. "I'm sorry for my daughters behavior Gary; and if she's done it to you."

You don't know half of it Mrs. G. "It's alright."

She smiled. "Oh, good." She turned towards Leaf. "Now young lady, you better not do that anymore. I don't want to have to tell daddy, now would I?" She smirked.

Leaf went pale. "N-no mom I-ill be good."

Mrs. Green smiled.

I like Mrs. Green. She keeps Leaf in line. Her dad does too, but a _little _stricter. I like him too. Hehehe…

"Anyways," Leaf said, "I came to show Gary something." She ran upstairs.

I thought she said we were going to eat.

"C'_mon_ Gary!" Leaf yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back whilst running up the stairs.

I walked into her room where Leaf stood smiling. This can't be good.

"…I'm scared."

She laughed. "Sit down." She pats her bed.

I slowly walk over and sat on it. She then walks to her drawer and opens it. She pulls out a small box wrapped up in 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' wrapping paper and closes it. This _definitely_ cannot be good. She walks up to me and sits down to my left. She gives me the box.

"Happy birthday! Open it." She smiles.

I cautiously unwrap the present. It was a green box with big blue letters that said, 'Two halves are better than one; a whole is better than none.' What? Is she mocking me because my Grandpa writes poetry? I look at her face. It shows excitement and her eyes are sparkling. Well, it's not the joking sparkle. It's a happiness one. I know Leaf, and this must be something important. So, I turn towards the box and open it.

I undid the red ribbon that sealed the box horizontally and opened it. It had a yellow interior. Inside was a locket. It had a green chain with half of a heart. The half heart was blue and had the words, 'Leaf and Espeon' in green on it. I opened it and it showed a picture of Leaf playing with Espeon.

I saw Leaf reach into her pocket and pull out another locket. It was the other half. It had a blue chain with half of a heart, only this one was green. On the front, it said, 'Gary and Umbreon' in blue on it. She opened it and in it was a picture of me playing with Umbreon.

"Push them together." She said.

We did and I heard a _click_ sound. She then opened it. Since it was together, it opened both of the halves. There was a full picture. The both of us were playing with our Pokemon.

I smiled. I get it. It's for that we'll never forget each other.

"…Thank you." I said and I gave her a warm smile and a hug. She hugged back.

I forgot about my gloomy morning in a heartbeat. This was the best birthday ever.

^.^.^.^.^

_6pg. The last sentence was cheesy, right. Well, I don't care._

_Does anyone like my manga box and locket? X3_

**(1)** - I'm making it seem like Gary's parents and sister are either dead, abandoned, and got kidnapped from him. …Yeah, I'll explain that in another story of mine. ^_^

**(2)** – Awe, Gary doesn't know what his feelings are for Leaf. ^-^

Me: I like this chapter.

Leaf: me 2!

Gary: y am I emo at the beginning?

Me: you weren't emo, you were reminiscing in the past. The beginning was a little angst I admit and if you really think about it.

Gary: whatever

Me, Gary, and Leaf: REVIEW EVERYONE. Pretty please? You'll get a cookie.

Me: Once again, thanks to those who have reviewed, subscribed, favorited, alerted, etc. my stories and pen name, myself. It means a lot to me that you will go out of your way to at least look at my horrible writing skills. I've improved, but I still need to work harder at it. But once again, thanks everyone!

Ash, Misty, Gary, and Leaf: That goes for us as well.

~Hazel

P.S. - ~Hazel started the 6th page. It will also be my signing off signature (or just signature) from now on.


	4. Leaf

_I'm still working on Ch. 3 as I type this. X3_

_News: The news is that I may not have news when there is none or that I'm just too lazy to check. Sorry. X3_

Me: Next up is…~drum roll~ Leaf! ~ping~

Leaf: yay!

Gary: uh-oh

Leaf: uh-oh is right ~smirks~

Gary: ~pales~ ~backs away~

Leaf: ~walks towards him~

Me: I love this show. …Gir moment. XDDDDD

Misty: Pokemaster101 doesn't own Pokemon. ( Me: I almost made her say 'Pokemaster101 doesn't shut up.' XDDDDD)

Me: Hey! You said it!

Misty: Shut it. ~says threateningly~

Me: eep! ~hides~

Misty: ~proudly smiles, eyes closed while smiling~

Ash: ON WITH THE STORY!

Misty: OW! MY EAR! ASH!

Ash: Sorry, Mist…

Misty: ~growls~

Ash: ~pales~ eeeeeeep! ~runs away~

Misty ~runs after him~

**Warning: Cursing**

**Chapter 4: Leaf**

LEAF'S POV

(Poo: I finished Ch. 3! Yay! ^_^)

"MOOOOM! HAVE YOU SEEN MY SOCK?" I yell from my room.

"IT'S IN YOUR SHOE!" She yells back.

Fail.

I walk over and pull out my shoes from under my bed. The sock wasn't there. I put on the shoe on my right foot since I already had a sock on it and yelled to my mom again.

"IT'S NOT THERE!"

"YES IT IS! I PUT IT THERE THIS MORNING!"

What? It's not here!

I jump up when the doorbell rings. I slip on the stairs on my down as I ran.

"Why hello-" My mom says before I run into the person and we both fall on the ground. I was on top. Well, I hope they don't kill me now, whoever they are. I look up to see an expected person. Gary Oak. He usually comes to my house to play with me when we were little. Now, we still do, but we talk about our matters as of now, like Pokemon training and researching.

I got off of him and he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Leaf!" I jumped at my mom's voice and turned towards her. "What have I told you about 'jumping boys' young lady?"

Wow. She just _had_ to say that in front of Gary. I looked at him and he had bug eyes. He doesn't know what my mom means. I was always flirty. When I had 'The Talk', I always pretended that whenever I came home that I had been with a boy _all day_. It was just to freak my mom out, but now, she's psycho about it; and Gary and Ash are no different, even if Ash doesn't know what it means. Poor boy. I'm not sure Gary knows the _whole _story yet, either.

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Really mom? This is Gary Oak here we're talking about?"

He snapped out of it and yelled as I smirked, "HEY! Was that a comment or an insult?"

"…Um…" Good question. "I don't know."

He blinks and stands up.

"Well, it's nice to see you here, Gary. What are you here for?" Mom asks.

He turns towards her. "Just to give Leaf something." He smiles at me.

"Give me what?" I ask suspiciously. He's up to something.

He cocks his head to one side and gives me a warm smile. "May I come in?"

"Yes/no." Me and my mom say.

"Leaf! Don't be rude. Come in Gary. You're always welcome here." She smiles.

He bows at her and walks in.

I scowl. Typical mom. She doesn't know Gary like I do.

She closes the door and I stick my finger in his face. "You're up to something."

He smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Am I?"

"Yes."

He does an evil grin. "Well then, follow me." He then walks idly to my room.

…Wait a minute. MY ROOM!

"GARY OAK, GET BACK HERE" I chase after him and found him holding up a sock.

"…Ok. I know your room is messy, but a sock on your door? That's just messed up."

It's my missing sock! But how did it get on top of my door, though? I take it from him and put it on. I then grab my shoe and put that on as well.

I heard a door close and look up to see Gary smiling at me innocently.

I narrow my eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?"

I growl. I am going to punch him!

"You know why."

"I do?"

Great. Now he's being a wiseass.

I walk up to him and grab his collar. "Why the hell did you just close my door Gary Oak?"

He shrugs and smiles innocently. "Because I felt like it."

I. Hate. A smartass.

I push him against the wall. "Answer me NOW Gary Oak."

He looked surprised, but then quickly turned it into a smirk and closed his eyes.

Oh what NOW?

"Oh Leafy…"

Uh-oh. He only calls me Leafy when…

I push him away from me and run to my bed.

"…What are you up to?" My guard was up.

He calmly walks over to me and picks and holds m chin up with one finger. He smiles a wicked grin.

"What are you, a rapist?"

He laughs. "A rapist you say?" he says in an accent. (Me: I forgot what it was called. Sorry.) "Hmm…"

Crap. Did I just give him an idea?

…No. Gary wouldn't do that.

"…Stop."

"…No."

"Gary, for the LAST time! What are you-MMPH!"

He kisses me. He freaking pushes his lips against mine. 

…And I let him.

I think I was in shock, because I didn't move. But I slowly cam back to Earth, and for some reason, I kiss back.

Now WHY did I kiss back?

...Because I like it.

After a while, he lets go and I stumble onto my bed in a daze. I can still see that his eyes are closed. But when he opens them, he says,

"Happy birthday Leafy-poo." and winks at me. Then he leaves.

It's when I hear the door slam that I snap out of it.

"…Wait a minute…he copied me! **(1)** Why that little-"

I then run out of my house and chase him.

All the while, we're both laughing.

^.^.^.^.^

_6g. Sorry this is late. I sort of forgot. Hehehehehe…_

**(1)**– You know hoe Leaf-er, Blue flirts, right? Well, Gary (I guess in this case you could say Green) copied her.

Me: Does anyone know how to upload a DOC file onto Deviantart? From Microsoft Word 2003?

Leaf: Gary, you know how

Gary: Yea, but since this is Hazel's imagination, I technically don't know

Leaf: hmmm…

Me: Oh well. Meh. I'll find out one day. X)

Everyone: REVIEW!

Me: If you don't,

Everyone: SCREW YOU!

Me: Ah, I missed doing that. X) Smell ya later! I also missed doing that. XD

~Hazel


	5. Delia

_I'm on Spring Break! 8DDDDD_

_News: Brock's going to have an episode for himself in Unova._

Me: This episode's going to be cute! It's Delia's birthday!

Delia: Oh! It is?

Me: Yup! ^-^

Ash: Happy birthday mommy! ~hugs his mother~

Me: Awe! Kawaii~ ^-^

_Italics_ are thoughts.

**Chapter 5: Delia**

Delia's POV

I finished dusting the cabinets and went into the living room to dust the TV. It was spotless when I was done. I was about to leave until I saw a picture of Ash and I when he was five. Smiling, I picked it up with great care and kissed the picture of Ash. Oh, how I miss him!

Today is my birthday and he sent me these beautiful gracidea flowers and a postcard from where he is in Sinnoh. They smell fine, too.

I gently put the picture back at its place on top of the TV and dusted it until it was spotless.

The sun's rays came in and shined in on it. Oh how I miss the days where we used to hang out together.

But he's a Pokemon Trainer now and must continue his dream. It makes me so happy to see him having fun and accomplishing many things.

The important thing to me is his happiness.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

Dinner was almost ready. Mimie left for Professor Oaks to have a check-up. I just set the timer when the doorbell rang.

Puzzled, I walked over and opened it. The next thing I knew, I got the air knocked out of me from someone hugging me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!"

It couldn't be.

I looked down and saw my son smiling his handsome face straight at me; his Pikachu jumping onto my shoulder and nuzzling my cheek.

It is. 

I smiled wide and hugged Ash and Pikachu.

"Hi honey! How are you? Have you been changing your you-know-whats every day?"

He jumped back and screeched, "MOOOOOM!"

I couldn't help laughing. He acts like a five year old that I can't miss the old times too much. He's just too cute!

I ruffled his hair. "Come in, come in!"

He walked in and I shut the door. I snickered a bit.

"…Well, have you?"

He blushed and groaned. "Yes, mom."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!" By now, his face was as red as a tomato. I giggled.

"Ok honey. I'll take your word for it." I started walking towards the kitchen when the oven 'dinged'.

"MOM!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

I went to the oven and opened it. I took out my famous Double Deep Dish Pizza Pot Pie. Its Ash's favorite.

"Honey! Have some dinner. It's your favorite."

At those words, he burst into the kitchen and ran to the table, grinning all the way. I could have sworn I saw a halo above his head.

Giggling, I put it on the table and cut it up.

While I was doing that, I saw Ash out of the corner of my eye take out Pokemon food and poured it into a bowl and put it on the table for Pikachu. The little electric mouse happily jumped off of my shoulder and onto the table. He sat down and waited for me.

_Aw, how sweet. _I thought.

Ash then took off his shoes and socks and went to set them over by the front door. Then he put on some house sandals. Silly boy! I guess he was just too excited to remember to do that. I mentally giggled.

I set a piece for Ash and me and sat down next to where he was sitting. I saw him coming after he placed his hat on the rack and he sat down.

I was about to start eating when Ash suddenly kissed me. I looked over at him, surprised.

"Thanks for everything mom." He hugged me. "Happy 35th birthday."

I was shocked but soon snapped out of it and hugged him back, smiling.

"Oh, thank you honey!"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed the top of his head.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu walked over and hugged us, too. We laughed and hugged him as well.

"You too Pikachu!" We both said. We kissed his cheek and he squealed. We all laughed.

^.^.^.^.^

After dinner, ash came up to me.

"I want to spend your birthday with you!" he said and grinned.

I smiled a watery smile and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Aw, thanks honey."

"What'cha wanna do, ma?"

"Oh, I don't know."

I didn't know Ash was coming today. I also didn't expect to do anything on my birthday today. What _can_ we do…?

Oh! I know-nah. Ash wouldn't like that. Even if it is my day I still want Ash to be comfortable with me.

…

"Well, I'm just happy that you showed up today. Even though it was unexpected, it still was sweet of you honey." I hugged him. "You decide."

He pouted. "No ma. You decide."

I sighed. "Alright. Let me think."

He smiled big and patted my arm.

What is he, slick?

…Oh, no!

I hope traveling too much didn't do anything to him!

Then again, he doesn't know what "it" means, so he should be fine.

Hmm…OH!

"How 'bout a battle?"

"What?" he looked up sharply. Looks like I surprised him.

"Yeah. Where do you think you get your battle techniques (or something like that) from?" I winked at him.

He looked stupefied, then he grinned.

"Alright!"

I smiled.

^.^.^.^.^

"Alright Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika!" he jumped off Ash's shoulder and landed in front of him, cheek sparkling with electricity.

Now it's time for my old friend to play!

"Go Ninetales!"

"Nine!" She landed in front of me in a defensive stance.

"You go first honey!" I called out to him.

"Ladies first!" he called back.

I wonder where he _learned_ that from.

But I just rolled my eyes and called out my first attack.

"Use tail whip."

Ninetales wagged her tail back and forth at Pikachu.

I could practically see the sweatdrop on Ash and Pikachu's faces.

"Use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and keep doing tail whip!"

Ninetales jumped from her position and landed in a tree and resumed her tail whip."

"Quick attack!"

"Dodge and use growl!"

Ninetales jumped and Pikachu landed in the leaves of the tree, unharmed.

Ninetales growled and Pikachu looked scared.

"Snap out of it Pikachu!"

Pikachu shook his head and jumped down.

"Use sand attack!"

When he landed, she kicked the endless sand from Pallet Lake and into Pikachus eyes.

"Chaa!" he stumbled back.

"Tail whip!"

Ash was looking desperate.

"Thunderbolt in front of you!"

"Flamethrower!"

Pikachu released a powerful thunderbolt from the red pouches on his cheeks and Ninetales released flames from her mouth.

"Keep it up, Pikachu!"

"You too, Ninetales!"

They went all at it, but in the end, the growl came into affect and it added with the tail whips and Pikachu fell back into the same tree as before. It fell down with swirly eyes.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran over and picked up his Pokemon. "You did great buddy."

"Chaa." He said weakly.

"Good job old friend." I said to Ninetales as I pet her.

"Nine!" she nuzzled my cheek.

I gave her a hyper potion and a couple of ethers.

We then walked over to my son and his Pokemon.

"Great battle sweetie, but remember to plan a strategy and never panic.

He smiled. "You're right. Thanks for a great battle mom!"

"You too sweetie." I ruffled his hair and gave a hyper potion and a couple of ethers to Pikachu.

"Chaa!~" He leaped out of Ash's arms and onto his four feet whilst his cheeks crackled with electricity.

"Good as new!" I said.

"Thanks mom!" Ash said and laughed when Pikachu licked his cheek.

"Lets head back."

"Right."

^.^.^.^.^

It was dark by the time we got back and we were all exhausted. Ash and Pikachu were already in bed.

As I was falling asleep, I noticed a note on my dresser. Confused, I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mom,_

_Happy 35__th__ birthday! I missed you __**sooooooo**__ much on my journey. You really mean a lot to me. I decided to spend today with you because we never hang out anymore. I really missed those days…_

_Thank you, mom. You're the best mom in the whole world._

_Love,_

_Ash_

I was tearing up. I ran to Ash's room and hugged him, waking him up. He knew why and hugged back as well as Pikachu.

Today was the best birthday ever.

^.^.^.^.^

_8pg. Wow. I didn't even notice that it was 8 pg long! XD_

Me: Sorry this came out late. I was sick two weeks ago and when I was going to do a double upload Sunday, two of my friends said the site was down. I didn't know when it came back on and I'm trying now.

Ash and Delia: ~still hugging~

Me: Ok, this is too cute. I got to take a picture of this! ~takes out phone, takes a picture of Ash and Delia hugging and it automatically saves, and puts phone away~

Me: Lets see…~sends to everyone~

Ash: What are you doing?

Me: Oooooh nothing. ^-^

Ash: 0.o

Me: XD

Everyone: READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!

Me: Wait a minute, you already read it.

Everyone except me: …

Me: Whatever: ^-^

Everyone except me: ^-^

~Hazel


	6. Professor Oak

_Another family one ya'll! 8D_

_News: There is the beginning of the 14__th__ movie manga made._

Me: Happy birthday Professor Oak!

Prof. Oak: Hmm?

Me: This is another family one-(Gary: You already said that. Me: ~smack~) with Gary and Professor Samuel Oak.

Gary: Hmm…56, eh?

Prof. Oak: Watch your mouth boy.

Me: (I love these guys. XD)

I don't own Pokémon. Thanks to whoever has reviewed, favorited, or just even just looked at this story, or who will do. 8)

**Chapter 6: Professor Oak**

PROFESSOR OAKS POV

"Let's see…ah! Perfect! Almost…yes!"

I was currently recording the speed of Gary's Umbreon who is doing an obstacle course.

It jumped through a hoop and climbed up a wall and did a flip and landed. It ran past me and skidded to a stop as I stopped the timer. Umbreon smiled up at me.

"Five minutes and fifty-five seconds, a new record!" I said, patting its head. It beamed up at me.

I wrote down its score next to its last one: six minutes and twenty-three seconds.

"Grandpa," I heard a voice call behind me. "Stop working so much!"

I sighed as my grandson, Gary, walked up and pulled me away. "You should be relaxing today, not doing research. Leave that to me."

I sighed again and looked down at him. "Didn't you say that you wanted me to test your Umbreon earlier?"

"Yeah, but not today; and that was yesterday, not earlier."

I rolled my eyes. "Gary, let me go, please."

"No."

"What did you say?"

He stopped and pouted at me. "You work every day all year. Take a break, will ya!"

Since when does he pout? "I can do whatever. That's what I choose to do."

"Well, not today. Today's special."

"Not really." He does this every year, taking me away from working and dragging me to do fun stuff to do on my birthday. He does it on Fathers Day, too. He calls it "Grandfathers Day".

"Yes it is! Gramps, you got to live more."

"And you got stay in more."

"I do."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Gary," I was getting annoyed now. "Fifty-six is not an age to be having fun; it's for laying around and watching TV all day."

He burst out laughing at that, giving me the opportunity to pull my arm out of his grip.

Walking away, I hear him shouting, "This isn't over, ya hear?"

No, it is not. I could only wish that it was…

^.^.^.^.^

It's not that I don't like to have fun, it's just that I just have so much work to be done.

It's a normal thing I do every day, and Gary helps me out. But every holiday including today (and surprisingly Mothers Day), he drops everything and parties. Thank God he's still underage…

Anyway, -

"Gramps!"

Ugh.

"What now, Gary?" I ask turning around in my chair.

…Uh…

He was wearing a t-shirt, shorts, sandals, sunglasses, and a hat; and was holding a fishing pole in one hand and a box of bait in another.

"Lets go fishing!"

"…No."

"Yes!" He pulled me off of my chair and dragged me to my room upstairs. "Get dressed!"

"Stop it, Gary."

"Aw, c'mon, Gramps. I want to have fun with my grandpa."

"I have a lot of work to do."

"Hey, so do I, but I gave it up to hang out with you."

"I'm flattered."

"Then c'mon!"

"No." I walked past him. "And you need to get back to work."

"Don't make me call you Old Man now."

"Don't make me send you to your room with Leaf now."

"GYYYY-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" His face was full of terror. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"…It's worth it."

Groan.

^.^.^.^.^

Why did I agree to this?

Gary was smiling whole-heartedly while leaning his back to mine, enjoying the sun. Fifthteen minutes of waiting so far and even though I like fishing, I'm just not in the mood for it for some reason.

"Y'no gramps," Gary said, snapping me out of my reverie, "We technically CAN work here."

"Hm?" What does he mean?

"Whatever Pokémon we catch, we can analyze and check out its characteristics **(1)** and whatnot."

"…You thought ahead, didn't you?"

"You know me well, grandfather. You know me well."

Turning around, I ruffled his hair. That's my grandson.

A tug on my line caught my attention. Reeling it in, I saw a golden Magikarp!

"Woah!" Gary cried, leaning over me and pulling out a camera-wait a minute, he packed a camera? How much 'prepared' was he?-and taking a picture of it.

"…Its scales are shining and it looks well fed. It's young and a pretty good swimmer." Gary said and wrote it down in a notebook. Again, how much 'prepared' WAS he?

When he was done, I let it back in Pallet Lake before it started suffocating. Gary smiled at me, "See?"

Wisebutt.

^.^.^.^.^

A few more catches and observations later, I was beginning to enjoy the fun family time with my grandson. It _is_nice to have a break and to have fun once in a while.

"I got a big one!" I heard Gary say and turned around to watch him.

A Gyarados came up from the surface and brought Gary with it.

"Woah!" He cried, startled.

"Gary!" I cried. How am I supposed to get him down? Think Oak, think!

…Is that Gyarados…in pain? It was shaking its head back and forth with Gary holding on to the fishing pole for dear life. It looked…trapped.

Looking in the water, I can see its tail wedged in-between two rocks. Thinking quickly, I took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

Swimming down, I noticed lots of huge bubbles rising towards the surface and followed the trail in the opposite direction. The trail led to the wild Gyarados' tail and I pulled one of the rocks outward and the tail slashed through water like a whip and eased a bit.

I heard a splash above me and saw Gary in the water and swam next to him and pulling the both of us above.

We gasped and saw the Gyarados smiling down at us and jumping around.

"Okay friend," I called. "Farewell!"

"Bye, and don't worry about picking me up and dropping me. I'm used to it!" Gary called.

"Gyaaaaah!" It said and dove underwater and swam away.

Gary and I went home after that.

"So Gramps," he said, "Did you have fun, or do I have to drag you to the beach now?"

"No, no," I said, before I got dragged into another 'Family Fun' with Gary. "It was wonderful Gary. Thank you."

"No prob!"

"But just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said that you were "used to it"?"

"…" He bolted.

I sighed.

Well, that's my grandson.

^.^.^.^.^

_6pg. Professor Oak had an adrenaline rush and then later cracked his back. '^.^_

– **I didn't know how to describe it. Is it good enough?**

Me: Well, this is the last time I'm gonna update during my 8th grade school year…

Gary: Aw

Me: …'Cause my last day was today!

Gary: …

Everyone: Read and review everyone!


End file.
